User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 3
A Little Piece of Hell Reacp: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Island. New Island same challenges. Gwen and Trent got back together after finding out their feelings for each other and Justin's betrayal. This challenge involved the McClean spa and hotel. The Villainous Bats won. And Syler was first to go. Who will be second. Find out now on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camra pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (In the Hotel/Spa) Bridgette: Morning everyone. Yazzy: Morning Bridgette. Ash: And I finally got my good night's sleep. Trent: Same here. Justin: As did I. Trent: Ok........... Justin: What is your problem? Bridgette: Shut up Justin. Ash: Eat a dick! (Everyone looks at her as Ash blushes and hides away) Ash: I'm shy ok? Bridgette: Wow Ash. Tyler: I know that was awesome. (Outside the loser cabin) Lizzy: Hey sulky. Duncan: Dizzy right? Lizzy: It's Lizzy. Look .......... I loved you and Gwen together but get over her she's with Trent again! And you better not be getting thoughts about Courtney cause you do not go from not giving a crap about cheating on her to asking Gwen if she's asked about you. P.S. we so need to be in an alliance. Duncan: I like you. Lizzy: (Watching him spraypaint the cabin) ''You better. Joanna: Aww what a cute little bunny! Duncan: It's not a bunny! It's emotional graffiti! Joanna: Aww but it is! Duncan: I - - It - - ! ''(Duncan gets frustrated and throws the spray can hitting Dani in the face) Dani: Ow! Duncan: That wasn an accident! Trent: Hey guys. Not that I care but where's Chris? Katie: Ooh! Maybe these maps can tell us where he is! Xavier: Let's go! (They all come across a mountain) Duncan: Is he fucking serious? Yazzy: Oh no! Uh-uh! Uh guys I'm afraid of heights. Trent: Pretend you're not even climbing. Yazzy: How? Trent: Hop on. (Yazzy hops on Trent's back) Trent: It's called being a good teammate. Bridgette: I thought you and Lindsay were just friends now. Tyler: We are. Just last night she said her and Ash were friends too. Bridgette: Go for her. She's nice, adorable, she kinda likes you. Tyler: Really? Bridgette: I dunno, maybe she's kinda shy. Xavier: I hate climbing! Yazzy: Me too but I ain't complaining. Xavier: That's cheating. Trent: It's called being a good teammate. She's afraid of heights. (Katie almost falls until Mike catches her) Mike: Gotcha! Katie: Thanks! Yazzy: Thank god we're at the top. Kill me. Chris: Welcome to Insidious Mountain! Alejandro: This was rarely a mountain! Chris: But look up! Heather: That makes perfect sense. ''' Zoey: So you climbed up 100 to climb up 10,000 feet? Lindsay: I'm so confused right now. Chris: No Zoey. But in a different way! You'll find the equipment in the garbage. LeShawna: Uh-uh. That is straight up nasty! Lindsay: I hate going through trash! Dani: Found something! LeShawna: Ding dong! The bitch is good! Bridgette: Nice Dani! '''Bridgette: We are so gonna win. Geoff: Uhh dudes? Ladies? Would a spring be useful for this challenge? Courtney: A spring Geoff?! A spring? Are you kidding me? Geoff: Yo Courtney chill it was a suggestion sorry you are so win thirsty. Courtney: Sorry you're such an idiot. Lizzy: Can you bitch shut up?! Katie: No no no fighting! It's not like we're gonna step on it. It could be useful. Lizzy: Well it could be when I jump off this mountain. Xavier: Guys! Jo and I have an idea! Tyler: What is this again? Ash: A lever. Cody: What could we use a lever for though? LeShawna: How about a couch? Noah: Yeah that's useful. Trent: Go on LeShawna? Gwen: How are they done so quickly?! Heather: It's called Platform style. And you have nothing. LeShawna: BITCH! We're not finished yet! So shut the hell up and test your goddamn thingy! Lizzy: Lemme try. (Xavier pulls it back as Lizzy flies at the mountain) Lizzy: Ow! Cody: We need one more adjustment? Yazzy: I got a hook. (Ash puts on the hook and sits on the couch) Ash: Pull the lever. (Tyler pulls the lever as she reaches the top) Ash: Yes! Katie: Pull it Lizzy! (Lizzy pulls the lever as Katie reaches the top) Lizzy: It worked! It freaking worked! Duncan: All thanks to your brilliance. (Lizzy and Duncan start to kiss) Yazzy: OMG everyone is up! Who won? Chris: The Dangerous Snakes are the winners! (Back at the camp Duncan sees Gwen and Trent and approaches them) Duncan: Hey. Trent: Oh it's you. What do you want? Duncan: Yeah I'm sorry about my bitterness around you 2. Gwen: We rarely noticed it. Duncan: Whatever. You 2 are back together and I should get over you Gwen. Trent: We know you and Lizzy. Duncan: Friends? Gwen: Maybe............ Duncan: All I can say is I'm glad I'm not you guys. I mean hello elimination. Trent: PS if you were to try breaking us up Yazzy would cut you. Duncan: Yikes. (At the elimination ceremony) Ash: Ugh! This sucks. Us having to vote. Chris: Not necessarily. This time winning team will chose who goes. (The Dangerous Snakes turn and discuss who leaves) Dawn: It's unanimous. Joanna: The loser of tonight is............ Dani. Courtney: Dani is a threat and I can't have another girl like her i.e. me here. Especially in the merger. Dani: Whoa! This is ....... (Dani is thrown down the Chute of Shame) Chris: Who will be the next Victim? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Island! Category:Blog posts